Una propuesta
by RuzuChan Poly
Summary: Vuelvo a leer la hoja, y después la veo a ella. Anna parece estar muy feliz. Le sonrió sarcástico, ¿en serio quiere que hagamos todo eso? Aceptamos fingir ser pareja... Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".


**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Título:** Una propuesta

 **Pareja:** Kristoff y Anna. (Krisstanna)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".

 **Sipnosis:** Vuelvo a leer la hoja, y después la veo a ella. Anna parece estar muy feliz. Le sonrió sarcástico, ¿en serio quiere que hagamos todo eso? Aceptamos fingir ser pareja... Al parecer ella quiere que se vea muy realista. Por alguna razón a mi igual.

 **Advertencia:** -

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 **Nota:** Alejandra, Javier, Nilda (y otros personajes más) son míos, los puse como relleno.

* * *

 **Una propuesta**

 **POV Kristoff**

 _1._ _Siempre andar de la mano._

 _2._ _Salir cada sábado._

 _3._ _Siempre hay que ser sincero(a), aunque duela._

 _4._ _Escribirse cartas de amor._

 _5._ _Decir "Te quiero" en los momentos más apropiados._

 _6._ _Darse un beso en los labios, en cada saludo o despedida._

 _7._ _Presentar a tus amigos(as)._

 _8._ _Es bueno celarse, así sabrás que te importa._

 _9._ _Complacer a tu pareja._

 _10._ _Defenderse mutuamente._

 _11._ _Buscar los mismos gustos. No siempre tienen que gustarle lo mismo._

 _12._ _Demostrarse lo mucho que se necesitan, eso significa entregarse al amor que se han jurado._

 _13._ _Hacer una locura de amor._

Vuelvo a leer la hoja, y después la veo a ella. Anna parece estar muy feliz. Le sonrió sarcástico, ¿en serio quiere que hagamos todo eso? Aceptamos fingir ser pareja, para no ser la burla de nuestros compañeros. Al parecer ella quiere que se vea muy realista. Por alguna razón a mi igual.

-Me gustaría saber si cumpliremos lo del número doce.-ella suelta una risita nerviosa.- ¿Sabes que aparte de la doce también está la seis?-ella me mira dudosa, pero sé que lo ha comprendido.

-Se supone que a los ojos de toda la academia somos enamorados, así que tenemos que hacer lo que está en la lista.- _!Ajam! Entonces he de suponer que debemos perder la virginidad juntos para poder hacer más creíble nuestra relación_. Pienso, pero no se lo digo. Porque una parte de mi quiere que eso se cumpla.

-Ok, pero ambos somos vírgenes de todo.-ella suelta una carcajada. La miro algo ofendido, pero su rostro me ha hipnotizado. Últimamente la veo muy guapa. No entiendo porque los de su salón le dicen que no es agraciada. Anna no será la más sexy de todas, pero su cabellera castaña casi pelirrojo, sus ojos verdes (que están algo obstaculizado por esas gafas que lleva puesta), sus labios algo carnosos, he incluso aquel pequeño lunar, que es como si fuera un puntito que tiene entre la comisura de sus labios; la hacen ver muy hermosa.

-Ya lo sé, a nuestros primaverales veintidós años no hemos tenido enamorado, bueno yo no he tenido enamorado y tú no has tenido enamorada. No hemos besado a nadie. ¡Pero qué más da! Prefiero besarte a ti que ha otro. Prefiero que seas tú mi primer beso.-se sonroja, flexiona sus rodillas para reposar su mentón.-Digo, ya que tú eres el único que sabe cómo me siento.

Solo nosotros nos comprendemos, la abrazo y ella reposa su cabeza en mi hombro. Me parece raro que este con la cabellera suelta, ya que siempre para con un gancho. ¿Cómo iniciamos todo esto? ¿Cómo nos convertimos en enamorados solo para callarle las bocas? Es raro, pero el lazo que nos une ahora, es imposible que se rompa, aunque nuestra relación es falsa y solo por conveniencia. Estoy seguro que no podre dejar a Anna sola, nunca.

La conocí hace tres semanas, es poco, pero hemos entablado una muy buena relación. Cuando salí corriendo de ser atrapado por el grupo de Lui. Ellos nunca me han dejado de acosar, solo por no tener enamorada (Que tal estupidez la de ellos). Me escondí detrás de uno de los salones de la academia. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irme, al ver que el grupo de Lui no me ha encontrado, escucho un sollozo. No me di cuenta de que una chica estaba mi lado. Se notaba que había sido golpeada.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto, alza la mirada y deja caer varias lagrimas.- ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-al parecer mis preguntas la han asombrado.

-No sientas lastima por mí. Ya sé que soy fea.-se limpia la cara con la manga de su casaca.-Todo el mundo me lo dice, hasta mi mamá: "No vas a conseguir pareja, si sigues vistiéndote así, o estudiando como una nerd".-siento como la rabia me invade. ¿Qué clase de madre tiene esta chica?

Me acerco más hacia ella y poso mi mano sobre su mejilla, la cual está muy roja. Le acaricio el rostro y le doy un leve beso en la comisura de los labios. No sé por qué lo hice, pero por alguna extraña razón sentí que debía hacerlo.

-No hagas eso.-se aleja de mí. Está muy sonrojada.-No sientas compasión por mí. No tengo enamorado a pesar de tener veintidós ¡y que!, no tengo amigos, ¡y que!-las lágrimas le caen raudamente.- No soy muy sociable, no soy buena expresándome. Pero no por eso tienen que menospreciarme.

Se levanta y está dispuesta a irse, pero la dejo. La agarro de su mano y la vuelvo a sentar a mi lado. La miro directamente.

-Sabes, creo que tenemos mucho en común. Yo tampoco tengo pareja, solo con eso es excusa para que un grupo de chicos de mi salón me molesten. Es más, vine aquí para que no me encuentren.

-¿Solo te molestan por eso?-en realidad también es porque soy como el bicho raro del salón. Como típico chico que siempre hay en las academias, colegios o universidades. Al que siempre agarran de lorna. Al igual que ella, no soy tan sociable. Apenas tengo un amigo.- Pues yo ya te dije porque me molestan. No soy sociable, y pues me consideran la nerd del salón. Aunque no se me da tan bien las matemáticas.

-Pues a mí si.-le dedico una sonrisa y ella a mi.-Si quieres para que te llamen nerd con más razón, te enseño matemáticas.

-Pero no te conozco...

-Me llamo Kristoff.-le agarro la mano y se la aprieto suavemente a modo de saludo.

-Y yo, Anna.

Desde ese momento hemos estado juntos. Empezamos a juntarnos en el receso. Nos hemos ido a nuestras respectivas a casa juntos. He tenido tanta suerte, porque ella solo vive al otro lado de mi casa. Así que nos vamos juntos a la academia.

Tan solo hace dos días empezamos con lo de nuestro romance, uno que no existía y solo lo hacíamos para que ya no nos molesten.

-¿En qué piensas?-me pregunta mientras caminamos a la academia.

-En que cuando llegue a la academia tendré que darte un beso. ¿Sabes que será nuestro primer beso?

-Estoy enterada.-responde sarcástica.- Pero de todas formas pasara, así porque no hacerlo de una vez.

-Pensé que teníamos que hacer en orden de número.-ella me toma de la mano, se alza de puntillas y me da un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Y eso?

-No tenemos que seguir el orden de la lista.

-La acabas de seguir.-saco la hoja de mi bolsillo y se lo muestro.- En el uno esta lo de tomarse de la mano.-dejo atrás lo del beso en la mejilla porque no cuenta.

-Y que tiene, después de eso si quieres podemos pasarnos a otro número.-la miro curioso y le sonrió pícaramente. Rápidamente ha entendido a que número quisiera que pasáramos.- ¡Ni lo pienses Kristoff!

-Pensé que haríamos todo. No me dijiste que el número doce estaba prohibido.-se ruborizo-OK, es solo una broma.

Tomados de la mano llegamos a la academia. ¿Tenemos que estudiar? Así, estamos estudiando para poder postular a la universidad. Prefiero perderme con Anna en los juegos. Antes de entrar a nuestros respectivos salones, me jalo de la manga del polo y me planto un beso en los labios. Mi primer beso. En frente de mis compañeros del aula y de los otros salones.

-Nos vemos.-me dijo y salió corriendo. Anna simplemente era única.

Las horas fueron unas torturas, ya quería que fuera el receso. Cuando sale el profesor me hecho en la carpeta. Javier pellizca mi oreja.

-¡Auch! ¿Javier pero que carajos...?-me quejo.

-Lo siento, ese verte así tan lleno de paz.-ironizo- Por cierto, buen beso que te dio Anna.

-Mmm... Pues sí.

-Me sorprendió cuando me dijiste que estabas con ella. No es tan guapa.-le fulmine con la mirada.-No es que sea fea, a lo que me refiero... sabes que, mejor me callo.

-Si mejor.-quería a mi amigo, pero no me gustaba cuando a veces me decía que Anna no era muy bonita. Recordé rápidamente el número diez de la lista que me dio Anna. " _Defenderse mutuamente."_ – ¡Ella es hermosa, la más hermosa que he visto y punto!

-Ya entendí, pero shhhh...-noto que todos los presentes en mi salón se me han quedado mirando. Me sonrojo.

 **PDV Anna**

Me siento rara, sigo pensando en el beso que le di a Kristoff. Se supone que el primer beso es algo especial, uno que no olvidas. Pues ninguno de los dos olvidara que nuestro primer beso fue en el pasillo y con todo mundo viéndonos. kristoff era guapo, para mi lo era. Es mas o menos alto, podría decirse estatura normal (no sé si existe esa estatura), cabello rubio, con esos rulitos, pero en estos últimos días se estaba haciendo el laceado chino, me dijo que así se veía más sexy. Ya es el receso, me quedo un rato más para ver si Kristoff viene. Aunque de seguro que debe de estar esperándome en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Buen beso, hermosa.-volteo y le sonrió. Últimamente Alejandra y yo nos estamos uniendo más. Se ha vestido muy guapa, ella es guapa. Se ha puesto un short azul, un polo suelto pero que hace apreciar muy bien sus virtudes. Me acuerdo cuando llego hace una semana, los chicos de mi clase se quedaron embobados con ella. Las más populares del salón querían que se una a su grupito, pero prefirió sentarse a mi lado y hablar conmigo. Me sorprendí cuando lo hizo.

Cuando la vi por primera vez yo también me quede anonada con su belleza, hasta me dije que me gustaría tener un cuerpazo como el de ella. Lo que más me agrado es que no era un prepotente como pensé. Siempre pienso de las que son guapas de esa forma. Que solo les interesa lo físico. Ella me dijo que tenía una hermana mayor que era un dolor de cabeza para sus padres, al parecer se había fugado con su enamorado pero regreso al cabo de un mes. Aunque solo nos conocemos una semana, ella me trata como su mejor amiga. Yo, aun pienso que es una compañera. Pero nos estamos volviendo tan unidas, que sé que muy pronto la sentiré como a una hermana.

\- Ya se enteraron todos. Claro si besas al pobre chico enfrente de todo mundo.-me dice.

-Pues hice lo de la lista.

\- ¿En serio tomaste mi consejo?-suelta una carcajada.-Yo solo te lo recomendé en modo de broma.

-Qué mala. Yo lo tome en serio.-me acaricia la cabeza.- Creo que si funciona.

-Solo diste el beso. La mayor parte la invente yo, y los demás los baje de una página.-veo como se arregla su cabellera rubia en una cola. Soy yo, o Alejandra esta radiante, parece muy feliz.-Me gustaría saber si llegan a hacer la del número doce. Esa la invente yo.-me guiña el ojo.

Nos levantamos de nuestros respectivos asientos y nos dirigimos a la mesa del comedor. Puedo localizar a Kristoff que está muy concentrado platicando con Javier. Alejandra me jala el polo para acercarme a ella.

-Yo no me hablo mucho con el amigo de tu enamorado.-me dice- Mejor me voy a ver si mi hermana llego a la academia, ya sabes últimamente ha estado muy rebelde.

Cuando se pierde entre los demás alumnos me acerco a Kristoff . Me recibe con un beso en los labios y le muestro una sonrisa. Aunque nuestra relación es solo fingido. No puedo negar que me siento feliz de que mi primer "enamorado" sea Kristoff . Espero que el sentimiento de amigos no se vaya, porque si se entera lo que yo siento, de seguro que todo se estropearía.

-Por favor sus cursilerías en otra parte. Respeten a una persona que está más solo que un perro.-protesta Javier.

-Ok, entonces safa, safa nomas de acá...-lo empuja, a lo que su amigo hace un puchero muy gracioso.- No pongas esa cara que me asusta.

-Antes yo era todo para ti.-dice dramáticamente. No puedo dejar de reír ente esta escena.- Que mala Van, me lo has quitado.

-Lo siento. No quise ser la amante.-él me sonríe y se despide.- Pobre Javier, creo que lo he alejado de ti.-le digo a Kristoff fingiendo tristeza.

-¡Bah!, te agradezco que lo alejes de mi.-me toma por la cintura. No puedo evitar sonrojarme. Se supone que estamos fingiendo, yo fui la que se lo pedí para variar. Pero aunque todo sea "armado", como los programas de ahora. Aunque siendo sincera hay uno que me gusta ver.- ¿estás bien?

No, no estoy bien, tienes tu mano en mi cintura. Pienso. No entiendo porque me sonrojo, yo fui la de la idea después de todo.

-Suip... sabes en la lista, el número once para ser exactos. Ahí dice que hay que buscar los mismos gustos.-me mira con algo de miedo. Yo solo sonrió.- Me has dicho que no te gusta leer.

-¡Hey! No te he dicho eso, he dicho que me duermo cuando leo algún libro.-trata de defenderse.

-¿Es en serio? Es lo mismo. Bueno lo que quiero es que leas este un libro que a mí me ha encantado, y sé que a ti también te va a encantar.

-¿No es _Crepúsculo_? ¿O sí?...-me pregunta asustado. Mi primera opción era tratar que lea _Crepúsculo_ , pero eso se lo haré leer más delante, aunque tenga que obligarlo. En esta ocasión y por ser primera vez que le pido algo (a parte de lo de fingir ser enamorados) es leer el libro que ha hecho que quiera ser tributo y casarme con un panadero.

-Te apuesto a una hora de jugar _Dance Dance Revolution_ en que te gustaría el libro.-veo como quiere protestar, pero lo corto.- No es _Crepúsculo_ el libro que quiero que leas. Es... _Los juegos del hambre._

Veo que su rostro cambia de asustado a felicidad. Me toma de ambas manos, siento que me voy a desmayar por como en la forma que se me acerca.

-No quiero ser una pieza más de sus juegos.-me susurra en el oído. Me quedo anonadada. Esa línea es lo que dijo Peeta a Katniss. ¿Mario ya había leído ese libro?

-¿Ya has leído el libro?

-Sí. Te recuerdo que tengo una prima fanática de _Crepúsculo_ igualita a ti. Si ha leído eso, también ha leído _Los juegos del hambre_. Y también _Divergente_ , _Harry Potter_ , _Bajo la misma estrella_ , _Guerra anónima_ , _¡Buenos días,_ _princesa!..._ etc, etc. Claro que también ama los clásicos. Ella lee todo tipo de libro al igual que tú. Y al igual que tú se trauma con todo lo que sea adolescente. Para ser más preciso, un vampiro, panadero, un creador de osadías...

-Entonces te ha obligado a leer.

-En realidad no, un día vi el libro en el sofá y lo tome. Como estaba aburrido lo leí. Me leí los tres libros.

No sé cómo se estar viendo mi cara en este preciso momento, pero sé que estoy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Agito mis manos levemente, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle.

-Ay no, así se puso mi prima cuando se enteró de que leí _Los juegos del hambre_... Ya se lo primero que me vas a preguntar. Soy Team Peeta.-suelto una carcajada porque en la forma como lo dijo y como agudizo su voz, en realidad fue muy gracioso.

Pasamos el receso hablando sobre el libro. Cuando llego la hora de volver a clases nos despedimos con un leve beso en los labios.

Alejandra ya me esperaba en su asiento. Cuando me le acerque la note algo rara. En casi toda la clase la note algo nerviosa, creo que le paso algo. Espere que terminara las clases para preguntarle el porqué de su estado. Me sorprendió lo que me dijo, al parecer su hermana no había venido a la academia. Eso la tenía muy preocupada.

-¿La llamaste?

-Claro que sí. Pero no me contesta.-se pasaba la mano por la cabeza. Estaba muy nerviosa.-Tengo miedo que se haya vuelto a fugar con él.

-Mejor será decirles a tus padres. Ya de ahí la buscan juntos. Qué tal si ya ha llegado a tu casa.

-Pero aun así. ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Salimos del salón, nos dirigimos a la salida de la academia. Vi que Kristoff me estaba esperando. Se acercó a nosotras y también noto el estado de Alejandra.

-Ale, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Yo ya me voy.-se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla. Antes de irse corriendo nos gritó.- ¡Por cierto! ¡Cuando ya hagan lo del doce me avisan!... ¡Más tarde te llamo Van!

Me sonroje por lo que había dicho, mire a Kristoff y este me miraba serio. Mientras íbamos rumbo a nuestras casas le tuve que decir que la idea de aquella lista fue de parte de Alejandra. No se molestó como pensé, entonces lo que me dijo después me choco.

-Ya sabía yo que alguien como tú no podría escribir tal cosa. Eres muy santa mi querida Anna, apuesto a que solo llegaras al número uno.

-¿Qué?... No solo esta lo de besos y abrazos, también están escritos otras cosas. Como lo de buscar los mismos gustos.-siendo sincera no creo cumplir todo lo de la lista. Somos enamorados de mentira, No significa que debemos hacer todo lo de la lista.

-¿Te molestaste?-le mire de reojo y él sonreía. Eso me enfureció más.

-No, que va.

Me pele de susto cuando alguien me abrazo por detrás. Voltee para ver quién era. ¿Por qué rayos Javier me daba esos sustos?

-Maldición Javier, no asustes así a mi enamorada.-le reprocho Kristoff . Me sentí realmente feliz cuando le oí decir "mi enamorada". Porque eso soy, aunque de a mentira.

-Lo siento, discúlpame Van.-hizo una leve reverencia.-rodé los ojos.- Bueno es que como soy tan buen amigo, voy a dejar que me invites a comer a tu casa.-le dijo a Kristoff .

-Ajam, como no. Piérdete Javier.-me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar, pero Javier lo detuve.

-Vamos amigo, mi mamá me acaba de llamar para decirme que no hay nadie en casa. No sé a dónde ir, mi me mejor opción eres tú.

-No creo que mi mamá haya preparado tanta comida.

-Van, por favor convéncelo para que me deje ir a su casa. Para que me alimente.-me dijo poniendo una carita de cachorrito abandonado. A mí solo me hizo gracia.- Anda convence a tu chico.

Mire a Kristoff y este me hacía señas para que no hiciera nada. Pero me compadecí del pobre Javier. Logre convencer a Kristoff , pero como condición también tenía que ir a su casa a almorzar. Acepte gustosa, escribí un mensaje a mi papá para decirle donde iba a estar, además su casa queda solo a la vuelta.

La casa de Kristoff es muy bonita, tiene un sofá enorme, un televisor de últimos modelo (cosa que yo no tengo). En las paredes de color celeste había muchos cuadros en donde mostraban a la madre de Kristoff en sus años de antaño. Es muy hermosa.

-¡Hola! Me alegro mucho de hayas venido Anna.-la madre de Kristoff de dio un abrazo de oso, uno de esos que te quita el oxígeno.

-Mamá, deja de hostigarla. También vino Javier.

-Claro que también me alegro de verlo, pero estoy más feliz de ver a la primera chica de mi hijo.-el pobre de Kristoff tosió un poco ante el comentario de su mamá. Javier y yo nos reímos. Pero me consterno el comentario. ¿La primera? Entonces podrían venir muchas más.- ¿Acaso no es verdad? Me alegro de que sea Anna la afortunada, es una bella chica, muy inteligente.

-Gracias.-note que mis mejillas ardían. Arregle mis lentes que estaban algo sueltos.

-Vamos niña no te avergüences. Es cierto, mi hijo tiene suerte de tenerte.

Kristoff regaño dulcemente a su madre por estarlo avergonzando. Julia (la madre de Kristoff ) lo hacía a propósito, le hacía tan feliz ver a su hijo con una chica. ¡Al fin!

Al almuerzo también se sumó la prima de Kristoff , era una hermosa castaña que nos hacía reír con sus ocurrencias. Nilda se llama. Javier también era muy ocurrente, con todas las indirectas que le mandaba a Nilda, cosa que a mi enamorado no le hacía gracia, pero que a su mamá sí. Después del almuerzo empezamos a charlas entre los cuatros, sobre todo del libro _Los juegos del hambre_. Javier dijo que también lo había leído, y visto la película. Al parecer su amor platónico Jennifer Lawrence le había quitado el sueño.

Continuamos con la plática, sobre _Divergente_ , y demás libros. Como _La Ilíada_ , _La Divina Comedia_ y otras obras más. Ya era hora de irnos así que Javier se ofreció a llevarme. Le dije que no era necesario ya que vivía solo a la vuelta pero insistió, Kristoff también, no quería que me pasara nada. ¡Pero si solo eran las 5:45!

-¡Vengan cuando quieran! ¡An y Javi!.. ¡Los esperamos!-nos gritó Nilda.

Nos despedimos con la mano y seguimos caminando. Sentí de repente que alguien me jalaba, al voltear vi que era Kristoff , me sonríe y sin previo aviso se me acerca para darme un beso en los labios. Javier que nos mira sonriente. Kristoff se acerca mi oído y susurra:

-Para mí es real.

Su prima nos mira embelesados, y grita de emoción. ¿Real? ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

...

Mi rostro sigue sonrojado y Javier no pierde oportunidad para molestarme, hubiera preferido irme sola a mi casa. Javier me quería preguntar algo, lo sabía, lo sentía. Por cómo me estaba mirando. No creo que sea de mi relación con Kristoff .

-Anda, suéltalo.

-¿Ah...?

-Me estas mirando raro. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Bueno primero que déjame decirte que el cabello suelto te queda perfecto. Deberías venir más seguido así.

-Ya, que más.

-Que malota. Bueno creo que estoy enamorado.-lo último lo dijo de una manera exagerada. Abriendo por completo la boca.

-¿De Nilda? No manches, ella es menor que tú. Un veinteañero con una de diecisiete. ¡Qué va!-el solo me sonríe.- ¿Me equivoco?

-Sí, no es de Nilda. Lo del almuerzo solo lo hice para molestar a tu enamorado . La que me ha quitado el sueño...

-¿Jennifer Lawrence?-le interrumpí.

-Bueno, ella quita el sueño a cualquiera. Pero la que me gusta es Alejandra, tu amiga.

Me quede en shock cuando me dijo eso. ¿Alejandra? Siendo sincera no creo que se fije en Javier. A ver era alto, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, no era un flacucho pero tampoco tenía un cuerpazo. Era guapo sí, pero creo que (a mi parecer) Ale tiene otros gustos. Note como llame a Alejandra, Ale. Ella una vez me había dicho que la llamara así.

-¿Acaso ya tiene enamorado?- No, no tiene, aunque ella nunca me ha dicho eso.

-No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho.

-Entonces averígualo, me dices y entonces puede que tenga oportunidad.

 **PDV Kristoff**

Me lanzo hacia mi cama. Tome una almohada y me la puse en la cabeza. Que día, Javier con sus indirectas muy directas, y mi mamá con sus queridos comentarios. Note como alguien me acariciaba el brazo. Era Nilda.

-Buena elección primito. Anna es super linda. Buena elección.

-Gracias. Pues sí, ella es muy linda. ¿Te agradó?

-¡Claro que sí!-movió los brazos exageradamente. Cuando mi prima hacia eso era porque le gustaba algo o alguien.- Vi los bonitos ojos que tiene. Muy verdes, super lindos. Me gusta su cabellera oscura como la noche. Creo que es toda una musa para cualquier poeta.

-Wow, ¿tanto te impresiono Anna?

-Sip... es más te voy diciendo que la cuides bien. No es por preocuparte pero, ¿no has notado que tu enamorada es muy sexy?-me quede perplejo ante lo que dijo.- No pienses que soy lesbiana ni nada de eso, pero para varios chicos les gusta las chicas como Van.-y sin decir más se levantó de mi cama y se fue.

Pasaron como media hora. En esa media hora seguía tumbado en mi cama. ¿Anna sexy? Me parecía linda eso sí. Pero sexy... Entonces recordé como había venido vestida hoy a la academia. Cabellera suelta, pantalón pitillo, una blusa manga larga pero que se podía notar muy bien sus atributos. ¿Atributos? Claro que sí, Anna tiene una cintura pequeña, además de sus piernas delgadas pero sin exagerar. También están sus...

-¡No te pases Kristoff!-me regañe, estaba pensando en Anna y no de una manera inocente.

Me levante rápidamente de mi cama y me fui directamente a la computadora. Al menos ver mi perfil de Facebook me ayudara a despejarme un poco. Vi que tenía varias notificaciones y tres mensajes. Uno de Alejandra en donde decía: "Lo siento, pero tal vez no deba de meterme entre la relación de An para contigo, pero... ¡Avísenme si lo hacen!". Ajam si claro, le respondí. Ni de coño le contaría si lo hago. El mensaje de Javier decía: "Amigo, tu enamorada me da miedo, en realidad su padre. Pensó que yo era su enamorado, pero lo aclaramos todo, no te preocupes él ya quiere conocerte. Ojala la pases tan mal como yo... xD". No le respondí a Javier, mejor sería en el salón de clases. Me daba risa al pensar en cómo mi amigo se habrá puesto ante la presencia del padre de Anna. ¿Cómo me recibirá a mí?

De pronto se abrió una ventana de chat. Era Anna.

-"! Quiero morir! Adivina que me ha pasado... No te imaginas"

Supongo que es lo de Javier.

-"Javier me mandó un mensaje en donde me decía lo que paso con tu papá... jajaja hubiera querido verle la cara."

-"Aparte de eso... Al parecer... mi mamá, ella me odia, tengo que decírtelo en persona. No sabes lo que ha hecho. Me siento realmente mal... ¿podrías venir a mi casa?"

Le dije que iría de inmediato. ¿Qué le hizo esa bruja? La madre de Anna no me agradaba, en lo absoluto. Cuando llegue a su casa, me la encontré afuera, estaba sentada en una de los escalones que daba a su puerta. Ni bien me vio, se levantó y me abrazo. Empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Anna, dime.-la aparte un poco.

-Ella... quiere que yo... para un cliente...-acaso... su madre.- Me odia...

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?!-me exaspere. No sé qué pensar.

Me llevo a una esquina de la casa de una vecina suya, nos sentamos en la vereda y me contó lo que paso. Al parecer la bruja de su madre, había venido de comprar ropa, una muy bonita y elegante. Dijo que era para Anna, a ella le sorprendió aquel gesto que tuvo su madre para con ella. Le dijo que debía arreglarse, que ella era muy bonita. Eso le agrado a Anna, su madre dándole halagos. Pero cuando le pregunto el porqué de su ataque de consentir a su hija. Me sorprendí lo que me dijo, al parecer había un cliente muy importante (su mamá trabaja de vendedora de departamentos), tiene un hijo y al parecer quería conocer a Anna ya que una vez su madre llevo la foto de su hija y de su esposo, y el hijo de ese señor vio la foto de Anna y le dijo a su padre que le gustaría conocerla.

-¿Qué dijo tu padre?

-Se molestó mucho con ella. Cuando por fin sentía que mi madre me quería, ella... simplemente lo arruino.-pase mi brazo por su espalda para abrazarla.- Ella me odia.

-No te preocupes estoy yo aquí contigo. Esta Ale, Javier he incluso Nilda. Ella me dijo que le agradas mucho.-vi que sonreía.

-Por cierto, a Javier le gusta Ale.

Si estuviera tomando agua lo escupiría con lo que me acaba de decir. No me lo esperaba.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque me lo dijo cuándo me acompañaba a mi casa.

-Vaya... ahora ya tengo con que fastidiarlo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Me hizo prometer que no te lo iba a decir. A nadie.

Cuando iba rogarle que me dejara molestar a Javier, aparecieron ellos. ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Lui y su dos de sus bufones.

-Vaya, vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí. El antisocial de nuestra clase... ¡Esperen! Ahora está acompañado de su noviecita.-miro sugerentemente a Anna.-No eres un bombón sexy como tu amiga, pero debo reconocer que tienes bonito cuerpo.

Eso me enfureció completamente. Me acerque a él para darle un puñetazo, pero me esquivo. Sus amigos empezaron a hacer barra a Lui. Nos agarramos a trompadas enseguida. Oía como Vania pedía a gritos que paráramos. Me toque el orificio de la nariz y note algo líquido, era sangre. Vi que Lui también estaba sangrando, no me importaba. Lo único que quería era partirle la cara por lo que le había dicho a Anna. Mi Anna.

Siento el puño de Lui en mi cara, realmente eso si me dolió.

Antes de que me vuelva a tirar otro puñetazo, veo que se acerca un señor, le coge de la mano y le dice que se valla. Es el padre de Anna. No lo conocía en persona, solo por fotos que una vez me mostró su hija.

-Hija, llévalo dentro de la casa.- Anna asiente se acera hacia mí y me guía hasta su casa.

La casa de Anna era como todas, sencilla y bonita. Me guió hasta el sofá. La cara me dolía realmente.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, descuida. ¿Tú estás bien?-le acaricie la mejilla.

-Sí, ya vengo, voy a traer un botiquín.

Se paró, fue en busca del botiquín y regreso.

-No debiste pelearte con ese mequetrefe.

-No me gusto lo que te dijo.

-Ya, pero aun así.-saco algodón y lo mojo con alcohol.-Mira cómo te dejo.

-No puedo verme, al menos que traigas un espejo.-intente bromear pero vi que ella frunció el ceño.-Lo siento.

-Tonto.

De pronto vi como el padre de Anna entraba a la casa. Por cierto ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? No me importaba, no quería verla. El padre de Anna caminaba con pasos imponentes. Como por acto-reflejo me levante del sofá.

-Siéntate hijo, tenemos que hablar.

Ahora lo que me invade es un medio rotundo. Ojala no muera.

 **PDV Anna**

Como desearía que Javier este acá para ver a su amigo así. Tan solo recordar la cara de Javier cuando mi papá pensó que él era mi enamorado. Pues la cara de Kristoff era mucho más graciosa. Mi celular empieza a timbrar, entonces me acuerdo que Ale dijo que me llamaría.

-Disculpa papá, me voy un momento a la cocina...-de pronto la mano de Kristoff agarra la mía. Pobre, está muy nervioso.- ya vengo.-le sonrió.

Al parecer Alejandra me ha estado llamando desde hace un buen rato. No me había dado cuenta. Respondo a su llamada.

-¡Tía hasta que por fin! Te he estado llame que te llame.

-Lo siento.

-Ya no importa, quería saber cómo van las cosas con Kristoff.

-¿Solo para eso? Hace poco que estamos, pero van de maravilla. Ahora está en una sesión privada con mi papá.

Suelta una carcajada y tengo que taparme el oído para no quedarme sorda.

-No seas mala, está muy nervioso.

-Javier me ha escrito diciendo que tu papá pensó que él era tu enamorado. Me imagino ahora a Kristoff en el estado de Javier.

-¿No que no te hablabas con él?

-Bueno, no somos amigos, patasas, pero como lo tengo agregado en el face a veces le hablo.

-Ok. Bueno mejor te dejo.

-Sí, mejor. Anda a rescatar a tu prometido. Bye linda.

-Bye, Ale.

Regreso a la sala. Kristoff me avisa que ya se tiene que ir. Lo acompaño hasta la puerta, mi padre se va a su acuarto. Estoy segura que aún no ha terminado el interrogatorio hacia Kristoff.

-Sabes Anna, lo que paso con Lui y los idiotas de sus amigos me hicieron pensar en algo.

-¿En qué?

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije esta tarde? Lo que susurre en tu oído. -mi cuerpo se estremece porque lo hace de nuevo.

-Sí.

-Quiero que no sea una mentira, y que cuando te defienda y digan que soy tu enamorado sea real. Se que dije que solo íbamos a...

-Sí. -respondo sonrojada. No creo que me haya enamorado tan rápido pero se que estando al lado de Kristoff siento cosas maravillosas, que mas adelante pueda decir que es amor.

-¿Lo intentamos? -me pregunta.

Mi respuesta es obvia y llega junto a un beso.

* * *

 **Este one-shot era sobre una historia que estaba haciendo, pero la adapte para Anna y Kristyoff, puede que haya algunos errores. Y si ven el nombre de Mario y Vania pues son Kristoff y Anna, respectivamente. Espero que les haya gustado, se que es algo raro y que el final es algo inconcluso pero creo que en la vida real siempre hay problemas.**

 **Dejen sus reviews si les gusto, y si no por favor no me tiren tomates, soy muy sensible. xD**


End file.
